100 Two-shot Erza x Natsu
by mat321
Summary: Lamento haber cancelado la otra historia me da vergüenza regresar, pero voy a hacer 100 two-shot, no se cada cuanto tiempo los colgare, pero si los acabare


**Hola amigos realmente tengo vergüenza de colgar esta ya que los decepcione dos veces, dos fic los cancele es que perdí la chispa de la historia, escuchen tengo algo, esto será 100 tow-shot no se cuanto me demorare, cada one-shot será independiente no estará entrelazado.**

**Aquí les dejo el primer one-shot **

**Mi querida profesora**

Ola bueno como estan, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y esta es mi historia.

Hace 2 años estaba en 4 de secundaria, en la escuela Fairy Tail en la gran ciudad de Magnolia en el País de Fiore, mi madre y mi padre que eran Zeref y Mavis eran muy importantes ya que mi padre era el mas grande maestro espadachín de china y mi madre era la mejor médico del mundo por lo que yo vivía muy bien en una gran escuela y mansión, pero nunca los veía pues siempre paraban viajando, pero afortunadamente el tenía muchos amigos que el quería mucho, era su mejor amigo/rival Gray, su amigo Gajeel, Levy, Lucy quien era su mejor amiga desde que ellos eran niños, Laxus quien era el que natsu soñaba vencer en un campeonato de artes marciales. Pero un día cambio todo.

Era el principio de año de su penúltimo año y bueno como todos los años era un nuevo día el con sus amigos.

Natsu estaba caminando hacia su escuela cuando sintió un una patada en la espalda.

Haa cabeza de llamas vez que yo soy mucho mejor que tu.-grito Gray mientras la pateaba a natsu.

Ahhh maldito cerebro de hielo vas a ver.-dijo Natsu mientras de su cinturón sacaba una salsa picante y cogía a Gray y se lo vertía todo en la boca.

AHHHHH QUEMA PICA QUEMAA.-grito Gray mientras corría por todo el lado.

Ayyy natsu-kun deber dejar de torturar a Gray.-se escucho una chica rubia, natsu que se acercaba a el, ella era Lucy su mejor amiga.

El empezó IDIOTA DE HIELO.-grito Natsu mientras gray se ponía una maguera de un jardín de el vecino de Natsu en la boca.-CALLATÉ MALDITO CEREBRO DE FUEGO.-grito Gray para rápidamente volver a meterse la manguera en la boca.

Luego de esa escena Natsu junto con Gray y Lucy fueron a la escuela, natsu tuvo que prestarle ropa a Gray ya que estaba todo mojado, los tres chicos entraron con alegría a la escuela Fairy Tail y vieron a dos amigos mas era Mirajane, una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y su hermano mayor elfman.

Hola natsu-kun, lucy-chan, gray-kun.-dijo Mirajade con una cálida sonrisa, dejando a natsu y gray algo sonrojados.

Sonrojarse no es de hombre.-dijo elfman y mirajane rio por debajo, los cuatro amigos fueron el salón de su clase.-elfman que nos toca.-dijo natsu.

Preguntar no es de hombres, pero nos toca historia.-dijo elfman mientras revisaba su horario nuevo, cuando entraron a el salón vieron a su amigo Gajeel un tipo duro, moreno pero muy buena onda.

Que onda Salamander, Gray, Lucy.-dijo este levantando la mano.-saben que han cambiado de profesora este año.

Que si, espero que no sea una maldita vieja renegona.-dijo Gray sentándose en su sitio, todos soltaron una risa, los demás alumnos llegaron, ya era hora de que llegara la profesora.

Se abrió la puerta y para sorpresa de todos no salió un horrible y vieja mujer, entro una hermosa chica de cabello escarlata y un uniforme de profesora que resaltaba su hermosa figura, natsu se le quedo viendo al igual que medio salón, la mujer miro rápidamente a Natsu a los ojos, pero este noto como si la mujer estuviera molesta, noto mucha frialdad en su mirada.

A VER MOCOSOS.-grito esta tensando a todos mientras ella solo los miraba de manera amenazante.-mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, yo seré su profesora de historia, en este momento ustedes dejaran de hacer ruido y como se comportaran, ya que si no.-dijo esta y tomo un bazo que estaba en el escritorio y lo rompió con su mano haciendo que todos tragaran saliva.

Bien espero que les haya quedado muy claro entienden?.-dijo Erza.

Si erza-sama.-dijeron todos asustados.

La clase continuo, resultaba que esta era completamente exigente, no le interesaba conocer a sus alumnos, para ella todos ellos solo necesitaban saber que ella les iba a enseñar todo lo que pudiera y que estaba a su alcance.

Así fueron pasando los meses ninguno de los alumnos se atrevía a intentar conocer a la profesora, ya que nadie sabía nada de ella, luego de las clases desaparecía, natsu sentía alrededor de ella sufrimiento algo así

Pero un día despues de clases natsu estaba caminando hacia una zona donde el iba a comprar unos que el veía, pero en otras tiendas era muy caro, estaba en una de la ciudad que no era bonita que digamos, era mas bien una de las peores zonas de la ciudad, era muy peligrosa, pero hay vendías los videos que el quería, estaba doblando por la esquina de una cuadra cuando escucho unos sollozos desde un callejón y luego un.-AUXILIO, en esa zona los maltratos no eran extraños, pero igual eso no era excusa el entro con gran rapidez al callejón y vio a una mujer que estaba siendo golpeada por un tipo.-ya te lo dije muy bien perra vas a trabajar bien ya te lo dije, tu nos perteneces.-decía el tipo.

Natsu se enfureció, como es posible que maltrate a una mujer, el se acerco con gran rapidez y este le proporciono un enorme puñetazo la tipo, para luego dar un giro con una patada en la cara y por último con su mano en punta un golpe en el cuello haciendo que dejara de respirar hasta que se desmayo.-(esos años de entrenamiento en Tae Kondow no fueron en vano).-pensó este y volteo a ver a quien era la señorita, se sorprendió bastante que hay estaba su maestra Erza, pero estaba con un traje erótico, tenia un diminuto brasier, y una minifalda.-erza-sama que hace usted aquí?.-pregunto este con la voz de sorpresa, la escarlata lo miro con confusión.

Acaso te conozco?.-pregunto erza mientras era ayudada por natsu a levantarse.

Soy uno de sus estudiantes en la escuela en donde enseña.-dijo este sorprendiendo a erza.-ahora dígame que hacia usted en este barrio de mala muerte y por que este mal nacido te estaba golpeando.-dijo este preocupado, erza comenzó a soltar en lágrimas y natsu la vio como lloraba y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue es abrazarla y ella se sorprendió y lo abrazo con fuerza, siguió botando lagrimas.

Natsu la cargo en su espalda y comenzó a caminar, esto sorprendió bastante a la mujer, pero estaba algo lastimada de la pierna por que ese animal la pateo, natsu siguió caminando por un rato hasta que llego a un lugar un poco mas alejado de esa horrible zona.-¿a dónde vamos a ir?.-pregunto erza con un poco de timidez.

Espera un momento.-dijo natsu y la bajo de su espalda y saco su celular mientras y comenzó a marcar un número.-ola si quiero pedir un taxi.-dijo natsu, erza solo bajo la cabeza ya que ningún taxi pasaría por esa zona y en ese momento ella no tenía dinero.- Escucha te daré el 50% extra pero ven rápido, ok entonces en 10 minutos.-termino de decir natsu guardando su celular.-dime por favor erza-sama que demonios hace en este lugar.-pregunto con bastante seriedad natsu, erza solo soltó algunas lagrimas.-no, no te puedo decir, solo llévame a mi casa que es cerca de este lugar.-dijo esta con algunas lagrimas y la voz quebrada.

Claro que no, erza-sama, usted va a venir conmigo ya que tengo que curarla y tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.-dijo natsu de una forma seria, erza solo bajó la mirada y asintió, pasaron 10 minutos de tedioso e incomodo silencio, pero llego el conductor, natsu cargo a erza al estilo municipal y la metió en el auto haciendo hacer un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ambos fueron a la casa de natsu, cuando llegaron erza se sorprendió bastante esa era una MANSION, como era posible que ese muchacho viviera en un lugar así.-gracias.-dijo natsu mientras le pagaba al conductor y ayudaba a erza a salir del coche, natsu ayudo a erza a caminar ya que aun seguía algo adolorida de la pierna.

Natsu abrió la puerta y ayudo a erza a avanzar y luego la sentó en un sillón.-espera que te voy a traer un poco de te.-dijo natsu y le sonrió y fue a la cocina para preparar el te.-(porque este chico esta siendo tan bueno conmigo, soy su profesora pero no me conoce).-pensó para si misma erza, pero natsu regreso de la cocina y le dio una taza a erza con te caliente y este se sentó al frente de ella.-erza-sama, me puede explicar por que ese tipo la estaba golpeando por favor, puede confiar en mi.-dijo natsu, erza iba a negar pero vio en los ojos del pelirosado una gran sinceridad y asintió.-Yo no estuve en esta situación siempre, yo hace 2 años tuve un novio, el era perfecto y lo amaba mucho su nombre era Jellal Fernández, yo trabajaba en una de las mejores universidades de Fiore, jellal siempre tenía bastante dinero pero desgraciadamente no conocía una parte de el, estaba metido en algunos actos ilegales, traficaba marihuana, realmente no se como demonios no lo note, creo que mi amor me segó hace 1 y medio año el entro en una enorme deuda ya que la policía capturo unos 63 kilos de marihuana y perdió dinero y le debía dinero a unos tipos, ellos lo iban a buscar y ese maldito.-erza de pronto comenzó a llorar era demasiado doloroso, pero sintió una mano y vio a natsu que le sonreía dándole confianza y por alguna razón seguridad.-el para que no lo mataran, dijo que m daba a mi como prostituta….y me vendió a cambio que lo liberaran de sus deudas, desde hace 1 año que vivo así, ellos me piden una cantidad de dinero, no quiero acostarme y busco formas de conseguir dinero por que si no me matan, por eso trabajo también de profesora, ellos me dieron permiso, intente huir dos veces pero me encontraron y me torturaron, intente hablar con los policías pero ellos les dieron dinero cuando me volvieron a capturar , dios tengo que volver o te buscaran a ti.-dijo erza derramando lagrimas, se iba a levantar, pero natsu la cogió del brazo y la abrazo, ella se quedo regida, pero correspondió el abrazo soltando lagrimas de dolor.-no, tu no te iras de aquí erza-sama, te quedaras aquí, yo te protegeré.-dijo natsu, a lo que ella se sorprendió, como era posible que ese chiquillo dijera eso, estaba segura de que el sabia que ellos lo iban a buscar.

No, no puedo arriesgarme que esos malditos vengan y te hagan daño a ti y a tus amigos.-dijo erza intento salir, pero natsu la retuvo con un poco mas de fuerza.-no lo harás, no podre sentarme sabiendo que tu estas sufriendo y siendo usada como prostituta, si la policía no hace nada, yo lo hare, no puedo dejar que una mujer sufra por lo que tu estas pasando, ademas la culpa me mataría si no hago nada por ti.-dijo natsu, ella lo vio, no quería ponerlo en riesgo.-ademas ellos saben que golpee a uno de ellos, me buscaran y mataran de todas formas.-erza lo miro y solo pudo asentir, aunque le costara admitirlo el tenía razón

Te puedes quedar aquí no te preocupes por lo demás, llamare a mis amigos.-de que servirá eso.-dijo erza, pensando que eso solo involucraría mas.

No amigos de la escuela, si no con los padres que tengo, se a quien llamar si estoy en peligro.-dijo natsu sacando su teléfono.

Quienes son tus padres.-dijo erza de forma extrañada

Son zeref, el mejor espadachín de china sin contar a los monjes de los montes y mi madre es mavis, la mas grande médico, prefiero estar tranquilo por eso me quede aquí, pero mis padres estan en riesgo siempre en especial mi padre, ellos me enseñaron desde muy pequeño el arte de los espadachín y algunos técnicas de supervivencia, pero no los he visto en mucho tiempo, mi padre está en china entrenando y es guardaespaldas del presidente, mi madre esta en Francia y según todos yo estoy en Brasil.-dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a erza, ella no sabia que el hijo de esos dos gigantes estaba ahí, ella pensaba que el estaba como había dicho en Brasil y se llamaba Narus según los registros, eso debe ser duro.

Yo te protegeré, además eres mi profesora y necesito que la mejor profesora que he tenido me siga educando.-dijo este con una sonrisa cálida, erza se sonrojo un poco.-(por que me siento protegida, si recién lo conozco).

Ven.-dijo natsu y la tomo de la mano, la llevo a través de esa inmensa mansión y la guió a una enorme habitación.-aquí te quedaras, después decoraremos esto a tu gusto, no te preocupes, yo te cuidare.-dijo natsu marchándose de la habitación y dejando a erza con un pensamiento.-(Gracias natsu….kun).

**Bueno la primera parte de este Two-shot, como estos no seran historias continuas, podre poner a varias xDD, me da vergüenza, realmente siento haber cancelado las otras dos historias.**

**Se depside mat321 **


End file.
